Le dieu de la drague
by Mirty
Summary: Et oui mesdames, Luffy est le roi… que dis-je ? le DIEU de la drague ! Ceci en est la preuve.  One shot


_Auteur : Mirty, pour vous servir !_

_Manga : One Piece_

_Disclaimer : la nuit, je vais dans les rêves de Oda-sensei pour lui inspirer One Piece… donc les personnages sont à moi… comment ça, non ? Mais, au moins, Sophie m'appartient !_

_Rated : K_

_Spoil : ça se passe dans l'enfance de Luffy, donc petit spoil du chapitre 583 pour un perso vers la fin… mais, même si vous ne lisez pas les scan, la fic est compréhensible et il n'y a pas d'informations révélées ! Mais, je préviens quand même_

_Note : ma première fic sur One Piece ! Je pensais qu'elle serait sur mon Ace adoré, mais même pas ! Bon, voilà donc un petit OS sur ce cher Luffy. L'histoire m'est apparue alors que je DEVAIS réviser mes partiels, mais il fallait absolument que je tape cet OS… je suis sûre que ça vous est déjà arrivé, non ? Bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira !_

_Ah, et je dédicace cet OS à Kynie, qui a bien voulu me donner son avis alors qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas l'univers de One Piece !_

_**Edit **: on m'a fait remarquer qu'il restait des fautes de concordances de temps… j'ai tout bien corrigé, mais si jamais vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

* * *

**LE DIEU DE LA DRAGUE**

Fatiguée d'entendre sa maman bavarder, Sophie sortit du magasin l'attendre dehors. Elle aurait bien aimé bien rentrer chez elle, mais elle n'osait pas partir  
sans sa maman. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix, elle devait attendre. Sophie s'appuya sur un mur, quand, soudain, elle aperçut un garçon. Il devait avoir son âge, 7 ou 8 ans environ. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, plus bronzé aussi. Il avait les cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, et, derrière sa tête, Sophie pouvait voir un chapeau de paille. Mais, ce qui était étrange, c'est que ce garçon marchait comme un robot : les bras fixes, la tête levée et le torse bombé. Et… il se dirigeait vers elle !

L'étrange garçon finit par s'arrêter en face d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Gênée, Sophie se redressa, mais garda le silence. Silence qui s'installa, car le garçon ne pipa mot. Sophie se demandait ce qu'il voulait, mais l'étrange garçon lui faisait un peu peur, et elle n'osait pas lui poser la question.

Soudain, le garçon lança :

- T'es jolie.

Sophie fut surprise : c'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui disait qu'elle était belle ! Il faut dire qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup avec les garçons. Les garçons, c'est pas marrant : ça ne veut jamais jouer à la poupée, ça passe son temps à courir et à se salir. Et les garçons ne disent jamais des choses gentilles, ils se moquent toujours. Prise au dépourvu, Sophie mit un petit temps avant de répondre :

- Merci… toi aussi.

Après cela, le silence revint, plus pesant. Sophie se demanda si elle avait bien répondu ou pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à ce garçon.

A nouveau, il prit la parole :

- Et t'as de jolis cheveux.

Ca, Sophie le savait déjà. Son papa le lui avait dit ce matin. Il faut dire que, ce matin, c'est sa maman qui l'avait coiffée. Elle lui avait fait deux jolies couettes, bien identiques, et, comme il n'y avait pas école, sa maman avait même rajouté deux rubans bleus. Sophie aimerait bien mettre des rubans tous les jours, mais la dernière fois qu'elle en avait mit à l'école, un garçon avait tiré dessus, et ils étaient tombés par terre. C'est bête, les garçons ! Mais, pensa Sophie, l'étrange garçon devant elle n'était pas si bête, puisqu'il aimait les rubans ! Tout sourire, Sophie lui répondit :

-Merci, toi aussi !

Le garçon sembla content de la réponse. Après un court temps de réflexion, il lança :

- Et tu sens bon.

A ce moment là, Sophie comprit ! Le parfum ! Ce matin, elle s'était glissée dans la chambre de son papa et de sa maman, et elle avait mis un peu de parfum à sa maman. Et le parfum avait attiré ce garçon ! Sophie aurait dut s'en douter : quand sa maman met du parfum, son papa l'embrasse en disant qu'il ne peut pas résister à l'odeur. Fière de son succès, mais un peu gênée, Sophie rougit, et répondit :

- Ah, merci. Et… euh… toi aussi.

Après ça, le garçon sembla réfléchir, puis il fit un pas en direction de Sophie. Celle-ci sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Est-ce qu'il comptait l'embrasser ? Non, le garçon s'arrêta, tout en continuant de la fixer. Il déclara enfin :

- T'as de jolis yeux.

Là encore, rien de nouveau pour Sophie. Tous les adultes n'arrêtent pas de le lui répéter. Un jour, une dame lui a même dit qu'elle avait les yeux de l'amour. Polie, Sophie s'apprêtait à répondre à nouveau, quand elle entendit un drôle de chuchotement. Sa maman arrivait ? Elle tourna la tête, mais non, sa maman discutait toujours dans la boutique. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais ne trouva pas d'où venaient les chuchotis. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la rue. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le garçon, elle répondit :

- Merci, toi aussi.

Les chuchotements se firent un peu plus forts. Apparemment, ils venaient d'une ruelle, pas très loin de là. Le garçon l'entendit aussi, car il tourna la tête vers cette ruelle. Il fronça les sourcils, puis fixa à nouveau Sophie. Sophie prit peur : et si c'était un bandit ? Il essayait peut-être de la séduire, pour l'enlever avec ses complices cachés plus loin. Peut-être Sophie devrait-elle fuir. Retourner dans le magasin, près de sa maman.

Mais, le garçon lui parla avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste :

- Euh… t'habite chez tes parents ?

Sophie sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Il essayait de savoir où elle habitait pour la cambrioler. C'était peut-être un dangereux pirate, recherché par la marine. En tout cas, ses complices n'étaient pas très discrets. On les entendait maintenant rigoler franchement. Sophie ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Craintivement, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma aussitôt. Il croisa les bras et prit un air pensif. Après quelques réflexions, il répondit :

- Je sais pas…

Sophie ne fut pas rassurée pour autant. Peut-être qu'il avait dit ça pour endormir sa confiance. Ou alors, c'était un fou qui s'était échappé ! Il allait vouloir la manger ? C'est pour ça qu'il la fixait depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais que faire ?

Alors que Sophie se torturait les méninges, le garçon avança, la regardant fixement. Sophie paniqua : comment faire pour fuir ? Le garçon était si près. Paniquée, elle serra les mains, et ferma les yeux. Puis, elle entendit :

- Tu me donnes un bonbon ?

Surprise, Sophie ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle vit que le garçon tendait la main, et fixait… le paquet de bonbon qu'elle tenait. Le paquet de bonbon que sa maman lui avait acheté dans le magasin. Elle comprit tout. Pourquoi le garçon l'avait approché. Pourquoi il lui avait dit des choses gentilles. Vexée, blessée dans son amour propre, Sophie vit rouge. Une femme doit se faire respecter, lui avait un jour dit sa maman. Et bien, une fillette aussi ! Furieuse, Sophie leva la main, et donna une gifle au garçon. Puis, sans un mot, elle retourna dans le magasin.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy resta fixe, la main tendue et la joue rouge. Il se demanda ce qui n'avait pas marché. Puis, un grand bruit le fit se retourner. Derrière lui, il vit Ace et Sabo, par terre, se roulant de rire. Sabo en pleurait même !

- C'était… vraiment… génial ! souffla-t-il.

- Oh oui ! Un vrai… et pur… dragueur, continua Ace.

- Elle n'a pas put… résister… à son charme, renchérit Sabo.

- Sa main a été… totalement attirée… par sa joue ! termina Ace dans un souffle.

Cette phrase acheva les plus âgés, qui repartirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

Vexé, Luffy gonfla ses joues. Voyant que ses deux frères ne se calmaient pas, il lança :

- Mais j'y peux rien, si cette fille c'est une frigidaire !

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Bon, pas bon, génial, atroce ?_

_Bien que cet OS soit assez simple, et que j'avais l'idée bien en tête, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. Il faut dire que j'ai dut changer mon style d'écriture, et ce n'est pas facile du tout. Mais, je pense avoir bien retranscrit les émotions de Sophie. Et j'espère que la fin vous a bien fait rire ! (moi, je me suis tapé un fou rire devant mon ordi en écrivant la dernière phrase... je suis un cas désespéré)_

_En tout cas, en plus d'être mon premier sur One Piece, cet OS est aussi mon premier 100% hétéro ! Je vous mets au défi de trouver un seul soupçon de yaoi ! (non, le fait que Ace et Sabo se roulent de rire ensemble à la fin n'est pas du yaoi ! XD )_


End file.
